


The Mission

by HawkyBarton



Category: avengers movie
Genre: All the pre-Clintasha, Gen, Headcannon on how they met, Jeremy Renner can do make-up and so can Hawky, Origin Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkyBarton/pseuds/HawkyBarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint knew who he was hunting down, they've faced off before - but this time Romanova wasn't getting the better of him..... and he was gonna take her out.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mission

Agent Clint Barton, AKA “Hawkeye”, was staring down at his phone, reading a file. Inside of the protected file were the details for his mission. SHIELD had qualified this level 7 mission and one where they needed the best on the inside. Coulson had given Clint a small debriefing before piling him into a civilian aircraft to Buenos Aires, Argentina.

The mission, though put in the simplest of terms, would be far from easy. Clint had to take down one of the best KGB agents there was: Natalia Alianovna Romanova. The two had butted heads before; Clint clenched his teeth in memory…. She had beaten his ass down when their two missions clashed, and he was ready for revenge. Clint read over the details, find Romanova…. And take her out. Smiling, Clint was glad for the challenge that he faced. This time he knew the score, he was ready, and he knew she wouldn’t be.

Clint got off of the plane several hours later, his carry-on clutched in his hand. Luckily, flashing his fake CIA badge at the airport had gotten his weapons hidden in the bag cleared without any problems…. They never even called his ‘supervisor’ for clearance. Ducking into the bathroom, Clint locked himself in the wheelchair stall and began his transformation. The circus had given him more than just weapons training and flexibility….. He also knew had to completely change his appearance, becoming a new person.

Grabbing the olive skin colored make- up from the bag and some putty, Clint changed his facial features, his skin tone, throwing on a black wig, and popping in colored contacts – he was no longer Clint Barton. Putting on the suit in his bag, Clint strolled out of the bathroom leisurely. Making his way out of the airport, Clint called his Buenos Aires contact to come and pick him up.

10 minutes later a black limo showed up, and Clint slipped inside. Smiling at the man inside, Clint began to speak in fluent Spanish as he closed the door behind of him. Once the two men were hidden from view, Clint let his guard down.

“Debrief me Miguel….”

“We last caught site of her at the El Firulete Downtown Hotel, she is staying in room 222….. Be careful my friend she is a wildcat”

Clint smiled and winked at Miguel “Good…. Just how I like my women….”

The limo stopped and Clint once again became the other man, opening the door and calling out “Buenos noches mi amigo!”

Clint straightened his tie, and slipped the sunglasses in his pocket on his face, grabbing his carry on from the trunk. Walking into the hotel, Clint walked to the reception desk.

Smiling at the man at the desk, Clint spoke with flourish “Buenos Dias! I would like to check to see if a beautiful red headed senorita has checked into room 222 por favor….”

The man gave Clint a knowing glance, and gave him a wolfish grin “Ah yes… A Senorita of that description did check in!” The man looked down at Clint’s only handbag, and handed over a secondary key to the room when Clint palmed him a few bills.

“Enjoy your stay señor!” Clint chuckled and headed towards the elevator, adrenaline already filling his body.

Stopping the elevator, Clint took off the jacket and wiped off the make-up. Knowing the hotel had no security system; Clint grabbed the glock out of his bag and shoved it into the back of his suit pants. Restarting the elevator, Clint watched the number move to the 2, and the doors open.

Keeping to himself, Clint stalked down the hallway and moved to room 222. Grabbing the device from his bag, Clint slipped a tiny video recording wire under the door, and opened the attaching screen. He could see inside the room, though not where Romanova was. Pressing the button that would move the head of the video device, Clint looked at the entire room. There! Clint zoomed in on Romanova heading into the bathroom, shedding her clothes on the way.

Smiling, Clint put away the device and grabbed the room key. Slowly putting it into the door jamb, Clint turned the key and opened the door slowly. Stepping inside, Clint repeated the same process to close the door and stepped into the room. Grabbing the glock from his back, Clint strained his ears to hear over the noise of the shower running, adrenaline pumping through his veins.

Spotting an armchair, Clint plopped down into and lounged against it….. Ready for whatever was about to happen. Stiffening at the sound of a shower turning off, Clint prepared himself for the sight of her.

He wasn’t disappointed… Several minutes later, Romanova stepped out of the room in a cocktail styled dress, her long hair dry and hanging down her shoulders. Chuckling at her furious expression at being caught off guard, Clint cocked his gun and pointed it at her.

“I assume you know why I am here?”

Clint watched her cross her arms, her expression changing from fury to flippancy “Agent Barton… Pleasure to see you again…. How is the nose?”

Clint chuckled and stood up “Better for your leg hitting it baby…. Now we gonna small talk or we gonna start this?”

Clint barely had enough time to duck as she sailed over him, her leg at the ready. Luckily, Clint had expected this and knew the best counter-attack. Grabbing her leg as he ducked, Clint curved his leg against her other one and knocked her knee forward. Not expecting the attack, she was propelled backwards, but was able to hook her leg against him, taking him down.

Clint landed on top of her, a shit eating grin on his face. Allowing her to kick her legs against him, Clint bounded to his feet. He watched her flip to her feet; he had already had the gun pointed at her head. She faced the gun head on, no fear in her eyes.

“Go ahead Agent Barton…. Becoming the only man to take down the Black Widow….. Think of it as revenge for our last meeting…. What do you Americans call it? … Evening the scores?”

Clint had the gun ready to shoot, to fulfill the mission….. When he really looked into her eyes, saw her body. He felt her mood… She was…… scared. Shocked, Clint backed away and lowered his gun.

She began to laugh softly, “Oh…. Is the Hawk not able to kill the widow? Sad really…. Such a coward….”

Clint walked over to her and banged his gun against her head, knocking her out cold.

***********

Fury was furious, plain and simple.

“You were supposed to take her out Barton!”

Clint nodded “I know sir….. But I made a different call…. One that I think might benefit SHIELD…..”

Fury scowled “Fine… But she’s YOUR problem Barton…..”

Clint smiled “It’ll be my pleasure……”

**Author's Note:**

> Copied over from FFS.net
> 
> (( You can prompt me if you wish for other fics, or for any ideas you may have about this fic at [ Hellogoodbye](http://hellogoodbye741.tumblr.com/ask) ))


End file.
